RiRen Family
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: ... "Selamat yah Rivaille, aku tidak sangka kau bisa membuat keajaiban sampai membuat Eren hamil hahaha." / ... "Vailen Ackerman." / ... "TIDAK, EREN! / TIDAK, OKAA-SAN!" / RiRen / Mungkin bisa dibilang kelanjutan dari fanfic Rivaille is My Husband :) / Haapy Reading and RR ya :)


**RiRen Family**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamir : SnK Milik Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing, tentu saja Rivaille dan Eren.**

**Warning : banyak typo, gak sesuai eyd, m-preg, yaoi, dll…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille Ackerman , seorang pria sekaligus suami dari Eren Jeager tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya 'Salting' atau 'Salah Tingkah' sebelumnya. Rivaille adalah orang yang selalu bersikap cool dan itulah yang membuat Eren jatuh hati padanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Rivaille harus menanggalkan sikap coolnya hanya karena sebuah email dari Eren ditengah rapat yang dipinpinnya dan sukses membuat semua bawahannya mehanan hasrat ingin ketawa karena sikap 'Salting' bos mereka yang terkenal dingin, disiplin, dan kejam itu.

Bagaimana tidak membuat semua orang ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, Rivaille setelah membaca email masuk di ponselnya dengan memasang wajah terkejut mengambil jus cabe yang ada didekat mejanya. Alasan keberadaa jus cabe dalam ruang rapat karena Rivaille enggan semua bawahannya mengantuk dan tidak fokus saat rapat, yang nekat tetap mengantuk maka silakan menikmati jus cabe ala chef Rivaille. Tapi sayang yang ada malah 'senjata makan tuan', isi jus cabe itu setengah diminum Rivaille dan Rivaille dengan OOCnya berteriak "Minum mana Minum."

Karena Rivaille tengah sibuk mencari sebnayak-banyak air minum, mari kita lihat email yang dikirimkan panda-nya Rivaille.

**From : My Little Panda**

**To : Rivaille**

**Subject : surprise**

**Teks : Rivailleeee…. Aku baru saja pulang dari dokter bersama Hanji-san, dan kau tahu hasilnya. AKU HAMIL, RIVAILLE **

.

.

Rivaille sudah kembali ke sifat coolnya dan mengakhiri rapat untuk langsung pulang kerumah dan memasikan kalau email dari panda bermata hijaunya itu bukan candaan karena bila candaan Rivaille akan membuat panda imut itu tidak bisa berjalan selama satu minggu karena karena emailnya Rivaille bersikap sangat OOC didepan bawahannya.

"Tadaima."

"OKAERINASAI, RIVAILLE."

Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak biasanya Eren menyambutnya seheboh ini. belum sempat Rivaille bertanya, Eren sudah menariknya masuk kedalam ruang keluarga dan disana ada Hanji yang tengah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Selamat yah Rivaille, aku tidak sangka kau bisa membuat keajaiban sampai membuat Eren hamil hahaha." Ucap Hanji sembari menepuk pundak putra tunggalnya yang berwajah sedater triplek.

"Jadi kau benar hamil, Eren ?" Tanya Rivaille pada Eren yang masih memeluknya manja. Satu anggukan dari Eren menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille.

Rivaille pun memberikan kecupannya pada kening Eren dan memeluknya protektif tentunya dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan wajah kebahagian.

"Terima kasih, Eren. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dan anak kita." Bisik Rivaille.

"Tentu, aku akan menjaganya."

.

.

9 bulan kemudian…

Rivaille terus memegangi tangan Eren untuk memberinya semangat. Eren pagi-pagi buta mengeluh kalau perutnya sakit dan Rivaille membawa Eren kerumah sakit dan Eren siap menjalani persalinan. Hari bahagia itu akan tiba, hari dimana bertambahnya keluarga Ackerman. Hari dimana, darah daging Rivaille akan lahir didunia dan hari dimana dunia akan tahu penerus perusahaan Ackerman yang baru akan lahir dan kelak akan menggantikan Rivaille memimpin perusahaan besar itu.

"Rivaille, sakit."

"Kau harus kuat, Eren. Demi anak kita."

Rivaille sangat tidak tega melihat Eren terus merasakan sakit. Rivaille sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Eren yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Dokter memutuskan kalau Eren harus menjalani operasi untuk melahirkan anaknya. Rivaille pun harus menunggu didepan ruang operasi ditemani oleh Hanji dengan terus memanjatkan doa agar kedua orang tercintanya bisa selamat.

Tiga jam berlalu, Rivaille lelah menunggu dan ingin rasanya mendobrak masuk untuk melihat keadaan Eren dan anaknya. Hanji pun berkali-kali menenangkan Rivailla yang terlihat sangat cemas, bukan hanya Rivaille yang cemas Hanji pun demikian. Keselamatan Eren rentan setelah melahirkan karena Eren bukanlah wanita tapi Eren adalah pria yang diberikan karunia untuk bisa hamil dan kini tengah menjalani proses persalinan.

Seorang perawat keluar ruang operasi dan mengizinkan Rivaille memasuki ruang operasi ditemani oleh Hanji. Rivaille pun kembali ooc karena menangis melihat kedua orang tercintanya selamat. Eren kini tengah menggendong bayi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Rivaille mendekat dan melihat wajah anaknya.

Surainya hitam seperti Rivaille, pipinya kembul seperti Eren, dan wajahnya benar-benar mengopi Rivaille. bayi kecil itu membuka matanya dan nampaklah iris zambrud serupa dengan milik Eren.

"Mau menggendongnya, Rivaille ?"

"Ya."

Rivaille dengan hati-hati menggendong perdana si bayi kecilnya. Rivaille benar-benar bahagia karena lengkap sudah keluarga kecilnya dengan lahirnya si bayi. Hanji memeluk Eren karena bersyukur menantunya bisa memberikan keturunan untuk anaknya.

"Jadi akan kalian beri nama siapa, bayi mungil itu ?" Tanya Hanji pada Rivaille dan Eren yang kini tengah memandangi anak mereka dengan senyum bahagia.

"Umn, mungkin Rivaille sudah menyiapkan nama."

"Vailen Ackerman."

Si bayi mungil bergender laki-laki itu pun kini memiliki nama Vailen Ackerman. Namanya yang sebenarnya sangat simpel yang diberikan Rivaille karena mengambil dari nama Rivaille dan Eren.

.

.

"Oeeeeeeeeekkkkk…."

"Oeeeeeeeeekkkkk…."

"Oeeeeeeeeekkkkk…."

"Oeeeeeeeeekkkkk…."

"Eren, Vailen terbangun. Kau tenangkan dia, aku mengantuk."

"Aku sama mengantuknya, Rivaille saja yang menenagkan yah."

"Er-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku pastikan tidak ada jatah untuk satu bulan kedepan."

Rivaille mau tidak mau membuka kedua matanya karena ancaman Eren itu sungguh-sungguh. Rivaille pun bangun dan mendekati box bayi yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya dan Eren. Bayi mungilnya itu ternyata mengompol dan haus, Rivaille pun dengan hati-hati mengganti popoknya dan memegangi botol susu milik Vailen sampai Vailen tertidur pulas kembali.

.

.

Rivaille harus mengakui kalau menjadi orang tua bukanlah hal mudah. Hampir setiap malam Vailen terbangun entah karena mengompol, lapar, atau sekedar mengajak main. Eren saja sudah benar-benar seperti panda karena lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin pekat.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Otou-san, Rivaille."

"Lelah. Sangat melelahkan."

"Hahahaha… kau kalah dengan Eren. Setiap aku tanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi Okaa-san, Eren akan menjawab sangat menyenangkan walau aku tahu dia sebenarnya lelah terlihat dari lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Eren ingin menunjukan kalau ia bahagia karena Vailen lahir dengan selamat."

Rivaille terkejut dengan semua penuturan Hanji. Satu rasa syukur lagi Rivaille panjatkan karena diberi pasangan hidup yang sangat sempurna dan sangat sabar.

.

.

Vailen kini sudah tumbuh dewasa dan akan perdana memasuki TK. Eren bahkan sejak subuh sudah bangun dan menyiapkan bekal sehat untuk putranya. Hanji tidak kalah dengan Eren, Hanji ikut membantu Eren didapur dan Rivaille bertugas untuk membangunkan dan memandikan Vailen.

Rivaille memadangi istri dan ibunya tengah asik memberi wejangan atau nasehat pada Vailen yang akan perdana bersekolah tentang bagaimana berteman. Vailen benar-benar mengcopy Rivaille, anak itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar mendengar banyak nasehat dari ibu dan neneknya. Eren bahkan mengeluh karena Vailen harus mengcopy Rivaille dan berwajah datar.

"Nah, Vailen kalau nanti disekolah ada yang menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Pertanyaan Hanji, menarik perhatian Rivaille dan Eren.

"Tentu aku tolak karena aku mencintai dan menyukai Okaa-san, kalau sudah besar aku akan menikah dengan Okaa-san." Ucap Vailen dengan bangga.

Eren, dan Hanji sweetdrop.

Rivaille bahkan menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Bicara apa kau bocah ? menikah dengan Eren ? jangan mimpi. Dia hanya milikku seorang."

"Ayo bersaing denganku, Otou-san."

"Aku tidak akan kalah, bocah."

"Aku pun tidak akan kalah."

Hari-hari berikutnya Rivaille dan Vailen bersaing mendapatkan perhatian Eren. Hanji hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah cucu dan anaknya. Eren sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menjadi objek rebutan suami dan anaknya.

"Oi bocah, aku mau tidur berdua dengan Okaa-sanmu jadi kembaliah ke kamarmu."

"Aku mulai hari ini akan tidur bersama Okaa-san disini, Otou-san saja sana yang pindah."

"Oh ayolahhhh… kalian kenapa masih saja berdebat. Kita tidur bertiga malam ini, oke ?"

"TIDAK, EREN! / TIDAK, OKAA-SAN!"

**-END-**

Hiatus lama karena krisis ide dan mood nulis yang buruk dan jadilah fanci ini, ya walaupun…

Terlalu mainsteam ?

Biarlah hehehe….

Saya lagi seneng dengan Riren Family, maka jadilah fanfic ini walaupun ceritanya mainstream.

Silakan, berikan reviewnya mina-san

Sankyu….

Jaa-na


End file.
